


Am I a Bad Person?

by ahnakins



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon, Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Love, Memories, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Safe For Work, Stress, anakin likes to pace, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnakins/pseuds/ahnakins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I a bad person?” Anakin asked, and in that moment, Obi-Wan saw the little boy hugging his mother goodbye on Tatooine. “Master?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I a Bad Person?

Anakin was pacing again.  
Obi-wan quietly sipped his tea, watching him scowl at the floor. “Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin,” he said conversationally.  
Anakin nodded, but continued to pace.  
Obi-Wan frowned. “Is there something wrong?”  
Anakin stopped. “No,” he said. Then he added, “I’m worried about Senator Amidala. There were more attempts on her life.” He tried to hide his obvious fear and concern.  
Obi-Wan smiled softly, then frowned again. “You don’t need to hide your feelings from me, Anakin. I see the way you look at her.”  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, a dark storm brewing behind his icy blue eyes. “I’m sorry Master — I — I can’t help it. She — will I be dismissed from the Jedi Order?”   
Anakin was making an endeavour to stay strong, but years of living with him had taught Obi-Wan how to read his padawan’s eyes.  
“Am I a bad person?” Anakin asked, and in that moment, Obi-Wan saw the little boy hugging his mother goodbye on Tatooine. “Master?”  
Obi-Wan thought of Satine, and all those stolen moments on Mandalore, the quick kisses and the fierce hugs, and then those quiet words under the moonlight: “I would leave the Jedi for you.”  
“No, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. “You’re not a bad person.”  
And then Anakin rushed into Obi-Wan’s arms, and the young man was sobbing into his Master’s shoulder, and Obi-Wan was quietly stroking Anakin’s hair, like he used to when he was young.  
Anakin didn’t notice the small tear that rolled down Obi-Wan’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a kudo and maybe a comment?


End file.
